pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Entei
| textcolor=#FF0000| name='Entei'| jname=(エンテイ Entei)| image= | ndex=#244| evofrom=None| evointo=None| gen=Generation II| pronun= En-tay | hp=115| atk=115| def=85| satk=90| sdef=75| spd=100| species=Volcano Pokémon| type= | height=6'11| weight=436.5 lbs| ability=Pressure| color='Brown'| gender=Genderless| }} Entei (エンテイ Entei) is a -type Legendary Pokémon. Entei is part of the Legendary beasts trio from the Generation II games. Entei also is a key character in the Pokemon movie " Pokemon 3, The Movie. Spell of the Unown." Special Abilities It has the Pressure ability 100% of the time. Like Raikou, it likes to course headlong across the land in a display of its raw power; but instead of dishing out lightnings, it spouts flames that are hotter than magma. It also sends up massive bursts of fire that utterly consume all that they touch. Game Info Locations | pokemon=Entei| goldsilver=Roaming Johto| gsrarity=One| crystal=Roaming Johto| crarity=One| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Roaming Kanto (With Bulbasaur As Starter Pokemon)| frlgrarity=One| diamondpearl=Pal Park| dprarity=None| platinum=Pal Park| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Roaming Johto| hgssrarity=One| }} Pokédex Entries | txtcolor=#FF0000| name=Entei| gold=Volcanoes erupt when it barks. Unable to restrain its extreme power, it races headlong around the land.| silver=A Pokémon that races across the land. It is said that one is born every time a new volcano appears.| crystal=This brawny Pokémon courses around the earth, spouting flames hotter than a volcano's magma.| ruby=Entei embodies the passion of magma. This Pokémon is thought to have been born in the eruption of a volcano. It sends up massive bursts of fire that utterly consume all that they touch.| sapphire=Entei embodies the passion of magma. This Pokémon is thought to have been born in the eruption of a volcano. It sends up massive bursts of fire that utterly consume all that they touch.| emerald=Entei embodies the passion of magma. It is thought to have been born in the eruption of a volcano. It blasts fire that consumes all that it touches.| firered=A Pokémon that races across the land. It is said that one is born every time a new volcano appears.| leafgreen=Volcanoes erupt when it barks. Unable to restrain its extreme power, it races headlong around the land.| diamond=It is said that when it roars, a volcano erupts somewhere around the globe.| pearl=It is said that when it roars, a volcano erupts somewhere around the globe.| platinum=It is said that when it roars, a volcano erupts somewhere around the globe.| heartgold=Volcanoes erupt when it barks. Unable to restrain its extreme power, it races headlong around the land.| soulsilver=A Pokémon that races across the land. It is said that one is born every time a new volcano appears.| }} Josh wuz h3re Trivia * The collective term of Legendary Beasts continues to be the only CANON and sensible term to describe the trio, as they all have different traits regarding cats, dogs, and other animals. The popular term of "dogs" or "cats" were initiated in unofficial Gold and Silver Guidebooks respectively, and the dubbing company 4kids also made this conclusion; however neither term is truly correct when really taking a look at the origins of the trio. * The common debate of the legendary beasts' origins is skewed in the belief they all either follow the role of being cats or dogs; however the legitimate origins of these beasts is truly a mixture of both creatures along with mystical beings as well. Entei is partially inspired by lions, but also shares a strong resemblance with the Fu Dogs of Chinese lore or even the Shisa of Okinawa legend (Both of which are lion-dog creatures of Asian folklore). He also appears to have a mane and a short muzzle that are resembling of lions or flat-faced dogs. Entei also exhibits many lion like poses in his movie and has been known to roar as such. http://i49.tinypic.com/28bxngn.jpg * It is believed that Entei, before it perished in the Burnt Tower, was a Flareon. This is supported by the fact that the Burnt Tower is in Ecruteak City, a city where Eevee and it's evolution forms are very popular. Also, it's behavior is nearly identical to a Flareon, as it is commonly portrayed as an intimidating and near-aggressive Pokemon. *According to the Pok'édex', Entei is a male. * Entei's design is extremely similar to that of a beast from Norse mythology and is often referred to by fans as the dog of Odin. Category:Fire Pokémon Category:Generation II Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon